1. Technical Field
The invention is related to an image lens structure with a light shield, and particularly to an image lens structure capable of avoiding dazzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Modularized image lens modules are ubiquitous. They are found for example, in portable 3C electronic products, in cameras, and in monitoring systems. The main components of the image lens module include an image lens, an image sensor and circuit board. The range of images captured by the image lens module may be adjusted by modifying the design of the optical lenses. To achieve a clear image, supplementary light is required when the ambient light is not sufficient. In monitoring systems, the image lens module has a supplementary light device around the image lens to provide sufficient light directly on the target to be captured. However, if the image lens module has a spherical cover using translucent plastic as material, a part of the supplementary light provided by the light supplementary device around the image lens may be refracted in the spherical cover and enter the image lens to cause dazzling. Dazzling causes vagueness in images captured by the image lens module and makes the monitoring systems ineffective. The problem of dazzling must be solved to allow better performance of the image lens module.